Can You Hear Me Now?
by SMAK101
Summary: The guys are tired of not understanding kenny, Kennys tired of it too. So in the spurr of the moment he lets it go... could it become somthing more? Kind of a... not sure, but read and tell me! Tell me if you want more...
1. Chapter 1

Stan Kyle and Craig all sat at te table in Tweaks Coffe shop. It was a pretty busy day and since tere was no school they decided to just hang around till Tweek got off break so they could check on Cartman at the mayors office.

Ever since that fat fuck had gotten an assistants job there he has been making them all go and watch him at his GREAT job that none of them could ever get. Just a usual Cartman thing.

"So hweres Token and Clyde?" Kyle asked The black haird teen that was currently looking out the window with a bored expression.

He shrugged, "Probubly off fucking somewhere. Ever since they relized their 'sexuality' they have been all over each other. God, i hope me and tweek wernt like that,"

Stan laughed and took a drink of his black coffee, "Beleive it or not, dud, you kinda were. Iim suprised you guys diddnt last longer. I never thought Tweek and Butters would get together,"

Craig nodded taking a bite of his cinnimon roll, "Yeah... But at least the crazy psycos happy,"

Kyle shook his head smileing, "What happened to you Tucker? You used to be all emotionless, dont give a shit about anyone else but myself, kind of guy. What caused the big change?"

Craig shrigged once again, "Dont know, After Tweek i guess i relized id be lonly forever if i kept acting like that so i grew up, So the fuck what?"

Stan grimaced, "No need to get all pissy Craig,"

Craig sihed and took another bite of his roll.

They sat in a comfortble silence till they heard the bell ring signaling someone was comming in the shop.

All three looked to the door through the crowded shop and saw a signature orange Parka. The person wearing it walke to their table confidently.

"Welcome to T-Tweak C-Coffee ACK! Sh-Shop! Gyah!" Tweek said from the counter. He gretted every customer.

"Mfft! MMffphtt mfttt pfftss," The orange clad teen said as he walked to the table his freinds were at.

"Hey Ken," Kyle said tiredly.

"Mfft, gyaappts," Kenny relide with a wave.

Craig rolled his eyes and ignored the teen in front of him while Stan Sighed frustratedly, "Kenny, None of us can understand you with that fucking parka in the fucking way. Its getting annoying. It use to be easy to know what you said but its not as easy as when we were in elementary school,"

Kenny just rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair looking at them nad said, "Pffft, mfft gaappt spfft tfffffpt,"

Kyle sighed and looked at his friend with a tired look, "I dont even care what you just said. Ive givein up trying to find out,"

Craig snorted at that aking another bite of his roll getting a glare from Kenny.

The teen hadnt taken off his parka in front of anyone but his family since the time he went to hell after the Canada war years ago. No one knew why. He had opted out of taking PE, and he diddnt take it off at anyone shouses either. He even slept in thye damn thing!

Kenny sighed and folded his arms on the table setting his head in them watching the boring teens. After a while he spoke, "Yppft gffmts appt fpptt hermmpt!"

He sat up and leaned his head back looking at the sealing.

No one knew this but he diddnt take off his parka because he was self consious about his looks. He knew he wasnt super cute, or really ugly, or anything dramatically bad like that. But he knew that he was in the lower ranks compaired to the people he went to school with. Excluding Eric Cartman.

he was afraid of what people would think if they saw his fcae. Would they think he was just some poor kid trash or maybe feel pity? he diddnt like getting pity... Unless it came with money, then he was all for it.

He siged and decided to try something, "Pfftiiin, happptff ftaap mffft mmmmuuurft, mffty? Pfffts, stmmmfft pfftss mffrrff, mttrrf pfft. Mfffrrrt pffts mffts urrf!"

All three of the teens looked at the Muffled speaking one with confusion and annoyence.

"Kenny! I told you-" Kyle was Cut off by Stan, "We cant fucking understand!"

Craig was silent this whole time and just watched the orange teens expression. or at least what he could see of any expressions. He could make out was his bright blue eyes and slight freckles on his nose and cheeks.

He saw kenny Sigh look at the table as if debating something, Look back up at the table mates with confidence and annyance.

What happened next shocked not only the three of them but everyone in the shop.

Kenny stood up loosened his hood pulled it down and said, "Can you hear me finally!?"

Craig, Stan, Kyle, and not to mention anyone who could see the teen were frozen. They hadnt expected the usually quiet teen to have an outburst and show his face. His Golden Blond locks were covering his eyes as he looked at the table in annoyence. They saw Flawless sking with a light layer of freckles on his nose and cheeks. He has a small nose and blump pink lips.

After noone said amything he finally looked up to look at his three friends who were still in awe. He panicked, threw his hood back on and left the shop as quickly as he could.

He walked down the street then colapsed and sat on the curb looking at the melting half snow half water snow in the road. He felt like shit. Heknew he shouldnt have let his hood down. He diddnt for a reason. Now half the town and school know what he looks like and he is going to get hell for it.

Or so he thought.

"Kenny!" He heard behind him. He raised his head from his hands and saw three figures running towards him. He sighed and looked out to the street not looking at them.

Once they got to him they sat next to him in silence.

They stayed like that till the red head took a breath and decided to break the silence, "Kenny... We diddnt know"

Kenny shrugged confused, "Know what?"

Stan looked at him. He had his hood back up. It wasnt completely closed so they could understand him. He had a sad look in his eyes though he hid his emotions well, "We diddnt know that you were... THAT. Under the hood,"

Kenny gave out a bitter laugh, "Of course you diddnt. I diddnt want you too,"

"Why Kenny? Why are you hiding what you look like?" Kyle asked. He wanted to tell Kenny all that he thought but he knew that would have just made things awkward.

Kenny sighed, "Im self consious. I knwo im not ugly, but i know im not cute either. At least not like you guys. Im afraid of what people will think of me and judge me. Well, at least more than they already do,"

Kyle nodded sympathetically, while Stan put a hand on the blonds back comfortingly.

Craig snorted making the three others looking at him, "Bullshit. Kenny Fucking McCormick, im going to say this once and only in front of you guys but you are the hottest guy i have seen in this damn town. If you cant see that then just let people see you and they will tell you. I know that if you diddnrt wear that damn parka hood all the fucking time you would have girls and even guys after you from all sides,"

Stan smirked, "Plus, we can understand you now,"

Kenny had tears in his eyes as he stared at his freinds. He had such good friends, why haddnt he seen it before. Maybe they were right,. Mybe he shoudl show his face more, Its not like he was nine anymore. He was a seventeen year old now and he could do whatever he fucking wanted to and people could go suck it if they didnt like it.

He smiled, "You guys are the best,"

They all smiled and Craig helped Kenny up while Stan helped Kyle up. They said their goodbyes and Kenny walked back to his house . He diddnt know what he was going to wear the next day because he usually if naked under his parka and snow pants. But he wanted to do something diffrent.

The three teens watched at the blond walked away.

"So, on a scale of one to ten how was he to you guys?" Craig asked them.

Kyle thought for a moment with a smile, "A definate eleven,"

Stan laughed, "Bms dudes, bms,"

They turned around and walked back into the chattering shoip. Everyone was ta;king about Kennys revelation. They went and sat in their spot.

They sat there for a few second before they all looked at eachother, "Oh god..." Kyle said with a sigh.

"Damn that McCormick," Craig said resting his head on the table in defeat.

"Im walking him to school tomorrow," Stan said taking a drink of his relativly cool coffee.

Kyle and Craig looked at him with jealousy in their eyes, "Then i am too," They said in unison then glared at eachother.

Poor Kenny. He diddnt know what he had just done to himself.

_**and there you go! i was on tumbler looking at pictures of my beloved Kenny McCormick and i saw this photo that is the cover pic of this story. I thought STORY TIME! So now i made it!**_

_**I dont know if this will be anything more than a one chapter thing... I think i kinda made it seem like there was going to be a second or maybe a storyline to this... But yeah. Tell me in Reviews if you want more of this.**_

_**Any way i am working on many chapters Of Southparks on Facebook. I just have kind hit a block on them, Im writting one with Bebe and Wen dy about the baby, and im writting part 2 to Butters? &amp; group, and one with and . im also working on the next chapters of my other storys. i havent been at scvhool and ive been sick dso ive got time to write.**_

_**but yeah R&amp;R PLEASE!**_

_**ive got to go work on my other stories... but stupid people got me stuck on their fan fics of hermionxdracoxblaise... love it!**_

_**anyway R&amp;R thanks!**_

_**im thirtsy~Siyera**_


	2. Chapter 2

Stan stood on the rickity old pourch of the McCormick household. He looked around trying to see if a certain red head or raven were near. He sighed happilywhen he found neither. was going good so far.

He was about to knock when he heard some yells commin from inside the house.

"Youwothless boy! Where did you get that fucking shirt? you diddnt do shit for it, go put on that damn ugly orange coat. Its all your good for. No one wants to see that face of yours. You think they want to see what poor white trsh looks like? Ill tell you now theyll just laugh the fuck at ya" a man voice yelled slightly slurred.

He then heard a softer voice reply. He couldnt make out what it said though.

"What? You talkin back boy? ill teach you to talk back!" he heard the first voice say. Then heheard a crash and some yelling and screaming.

"STUART STOP! HE HAS TO GO TO SCHOOL! IF HIS TEACHERS SEE THOSE THEYL TAKE HIM AWAY AGAIN!" a womens voicee said panically.

"He can just put on tbe damn parka. He did before, and no one saw them. He can do it now" the man replied. Then a doorslammed.

Stan stod therefrozen in place. Was that Kennys dad? What happened to Kenny? What were they talking about?

"what do you think they were talking about?" a voice said from behind stan.

He turned arround to see a worried Kyle and a stoic Craig.

"I dont know... But i do know i want Kenny out of there" Stan replied. He quickly knocked on the door.

It swung open quickly to reveal a woman with died red hair, her blond roots showing, "oh, yall are Kens friends right? Hold on jus a minuet hell be down in a sec," she said then leaned back to yell something up the stairs, "Kenny! Yer friends are here!"

"friends? What friends? The boys got no friends. Hes a porloser like his father,"a man yelled from a closed door somewhere in the house.

Suddenly a teen wearing none other than an orange parks came down the stairs

"Mfft tffft," he said and kissed his mothers cheek through the parka.

"Okay Kenny. Be safe. And remember what i told you. Maybe one of these nice boysll let ya stay over tonite," his mom replied with a weak forced smile.

Kenny nodded and walked out of the house waving to his mom and walking past the three boys onthe pourch. He completely ignored them and kept walking while they followed silently.

Kenny slowly slowed down till he was at a stop. He loosned his parka a little bit, his back still facing the otherthree teens, "you guys heard all that diddnt you?"

They were silent fearing of saying yes still worried about ssaying no.

The teen in front then shook his head and let out a dry laugh, "dont worry guys i know you did. Its fine. I should have known better than to try to wear one of Kevs old shirts...my dads not usually like that... Hell who am i kiding hes always like that. No worrys though not like he can cause any perminant physical damage"

"why dont you tell someone about that?" kyle asks softly.

"I cant have them take us away again. Kevins moved out so hes got nothin to worry bout, and i only have a couple months till im eighteen, but Karens only fifteen. I cant have her go back in the system. Thats wy i only have to deal with it till im eighteen then im packin up karen and goin to Denver were Kev is. Out of this damn town and away from our fucking family," Kenny explained.

"Y-your leaving?" Stan let out.

"Well duh. Not like anyonell really miss me anyway. Maybe my mom. But eventually eveyonell get over it" kenny said shrugging and walking again.

The other three teens stood there shocked. Kenny was going to leave? Now? After they had just relized their feelings for the blond boy? no way were theygonna let that happen.

They looked at eachother all knowing what they had to do. They had to put aside their diffrences and help the teen they all cared for.

They followed the blond in silence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kenny sat in class with his hood tightned around his face he sunk deep in his seat. Everyone stared at him and wispered to eachother. He knew that the people in the coffe shop the day before had spread the word about how he had taken off his hood in a fit of annoyence.

He knew that everyone was hpoing he wasnt going to wear the hood today. He actually planned on not wearing the whole parka. That was until that morning.

His father had a terrible hangover and the hadnt had enough money for his coffee so he took his anger out on him.

Karen stayed at friends houses a lot. Girls were just like that. They would have friends over whenever they could and would postpone gem going home for as long as possible. Kenny nore his mother minded, both were just happy she wasnt there to see the after affects of her fathers drinking.

Kenny hadnt noticed the time pass by. He walked like a robot to all his morning classes till lunch were he usually stayed in the library. But today he decided to use the food stamps his mother had been saving up for him.

He walked into the lunchroom, luckily unnoticed.

Or so he thought.

"Hey poor boy! I heard you took off that hood of yours, i dare ya ta show us whats under it again" Eric Cartman taunted from his seat with Wendy and other popular kids.

Thier little groups had all dispersed their junior year. Cartman and Wendy officialy started dating and were aparently engaged now, stan and Kyle stayed together. Kenny kind of went loner.

He felt like the third wheel with Stan and Kyle and diddnt really fit in with anyone else.

Kenny sighed, "mfft mffffft mttfft pffft pfffmmtf pffmt. Mfft mftt. Pffmt. Pmmmfttft"

Everyone was paying attention to them now.

Cartman laughed, "oh really poor boy? You really dont know how much these people want to see that poor shit face of yours, "he looked around and said to the crowd, "who all wants to see the parka boys face?"

the cafateria cheered. Except three people.

Kyle.

Stan.

Craig.

They knew Kenny was hiding something and they wanted him so they got in the arrgument.

"Leave him alone fatass. Just cause your too big to fit in to anything doesnt mean everyone else has to be showing as much of them selves as you," kyle said.

"Oh? Does jew boy have a crush on poor boy?" cartman asked.

"shut up Cartman. Kenny hasnt done anything to you, just leave him alone," Stan said standing up.

Cartman raised and eyebrow and looked to kenny," damn kinny. I knew you were a whore but really? The bffs?"

"Hes not a whore now maybe you should shut up before someone shuts you up. He doesnt have to do anything for you," a dark voice said.

Everyone looked to the emo boy who sat alone. He was wearing his usual blue hat and looking bored in Cartman direction.

"Wow kiny, three? How many more are there? What do you cann that? Is it even possible to be in a relationship with three guys and all of them being okay with it? oh man i bet you have four way sex," cartman replied with a laugh.

Kenny had ha enough. He walked over to the fat teen and lifted him out of his seat holding him up bu his collar. Kenny was a good two feet shorter than the brunett but that diddnt stop him. He puled his hood downwith his free hand and got in Cartmans face while he said, "dont you dare talk shit on my friends. Il go wopass on you worse than Butters did when he hit puberty. I swear to god i can fuck uo that fat lard face of yours to were slut Wendy wont wana touch you. I have so kuch shit on you that i could make your life hell. You aint got shit on me cause i aint got nothin i could lose. So do what you want with me but leave them outof it."

He dropped Cartman who fell back into a table holding his neck from where his shirt was choking him.

Kenny turned to the rest of the cafateria, "yal happy now? Yall get ta see the por kids bruised ugly face? Is it what you thought itd be? now get over it and go back to worrying about what your gona wear ta prom."

The cafateria looked at him shocked then went back to what they were doing before the disruption, not wanting to anger kenny.

Stan, Kyle, and Craig loked at the blonds face as he sat down.

He had a dark purple bruise on his lower half of his jaw. That must have been where he was hit earlier.

Kenny put his hod back up and put his head in his hands. The three other teens coukd tell hy the slight shaking of his shoulders that he was crying.

_**i know its been a while for uodating this story. I love the idea i have for this. But i need yall ta tell me who u want keny to get with.**_

_**Choices are:**_

_**kennyxstan**_

_**Knnyxkyle**_

_**Kennyxcraig**_

_**Kennyx someoneelse**_

_**Stanxkennyxcraigxkyle or kenny x stan, kyle, craig**_

_**Tell me!**_

_**and r&amp;r fav and follow u know u wanna**_

_**Gone with da wind babby~siyera**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kennys POV**

I hate Cartman.

I use to love him.

Literally.

i use to have a huge crush on the fat ass.

But that all changed.

I vowed never to love again.

I walked home in silence getting the wind hit the tiny bit of my fcae nod hidden by my parka.

I was so caught up in my thoughts i hadn't seen or heard three other people walking besides me.

"Ken?" I heard someone ask.

I looked up and saw Kyle next to me looking worried. Stan was on the other side of the red head and Craig was on the other side of me.

What do they want?

Cant they just leave me alone?

I diddnt mean to pull down my hood. Either times. Now they wont leave me the fuck alone.

I dont want their sympathy.

I know they heard what happened this morning and i dont care. Its not like its a mystery.

People are just too afraid of my crazy ass man i call a father to do anything about it.

Im glad its me instead of Karen though.

"What?" I sigh pulling the mouth cover down so they could understand me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

No im not fucking okay, "Yeah,"

"Dude, what cartman did was fucked up and im sorry," Stan said.

I rolled my eyes, "Im used to it. Thats just Eric being an ass, nothing new there,"

"But seriously Ken, You shouldn't have to take his shit," Kyle stated.

I rolled my eyes again, "it doenst matter guys,"

"Yes it does! You shouldnt have to take gis crap AND have to go home to take your fathers crap," Kyle said getting red in the face.

I sigh and stopped walking.

The three boys stopped and turned to me.

I looked at them with hard eyes, "Listen. Dont you dare tell anyone what happened this morning, got it? Second, I can take care of fucking Eric myself. I dont need you guys being my princes in shinning amour. We arent playing The stick of truth anymore, im not a princess. So please just leave me alone. You guys are just going to hurt yourselves trying help me. I don't need, OR want your help, so leve. Me. The. Fuck. Alone,"

I started walking away again pulling my mouthpiece over my mouth leaving them there stunned.

I had to be mean. I diddnt want to be, but they would just keep trying if i wasnt a total dick to them.

I diddnt hear foot steps coming after me so i knew they werent following me while i made my way home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Kyles POV**

Why cant he just take our help?

We Want to be your Princes in shinning amour.

We want to be there to help you, care for you, protect you, love you.

you just need to let us Ken.

We watched him walk away.

"Well that went well," Craig said in his bored voice.

"Why cant he just take our fucking help!" I Shout frustratedly,

Stan set a hand on my shoulder, "Its okay dude. hes just angry because of what Cartman did. Tomorrow this will vbl;ow over and we can try again. But for now we have to take care of a certain fat ass,"

I narrowed my eyes, "Oh Yeah,"

I turned around and stomped down the street to The Cartman residence.

I banged my fist on the door.

A minuet later, Liane cartman answered, "Oh hello Kyle Sweetie, what can i do for you?"

Kyle looked at her, "I have to see you son,"

She nodded with a smile oblivious to his angry aura.

he walked inside and stomped up the stairs.

"MAAAAAM! Be quiet! Im trying to sleep!" I heard the idiot wine from his room.

I banged his door open. Im forever going to relish the look of suprise and fear on his face seeing me at his bedroom door.

"Kahl?" He said.

I salked over to him and grabbed his shirt pulling him off his bed and shoving him againt the wall getting in his face.

"what the hell is your fucking problem!? Kenny diddnt do anything to you and you have to be a total dick turd to him! Why cant you just leave him alone?!"

Cartman looked at me unfazed, "I do it because its fun. And how would you know if he did anything to me?"

Kyle loked at him, "What could he have ever did to you?"

Cartman looked back at me just as serious, "i dont have to say anything to you, you filthy jew!"

I Pulled him away from the wall just to shove him back into it, "He couldnt have done shit to you and if he did you probably deserved it!"

Cartman finally pushed me away from him, "I diddnt deserve what he did! I wasnt anything but good to him! And he had to go and ruin it all!"

I looked at him confused, "What did he do to you?" I asked softly.

The manipulative teen looked at me with angry eyes, but i saw regret and hurt in hem as well.

What did kenny do to him?

The fat ass sighed and looked at the ground.

He sat on his bed and put his head in his hands.

I sat next to him.

"I loved him kahl, I loved him. And he just shit on my feelings," he said softly.

My eyes widened. Cartman? Eric cartman? Loved Kenny McCormick?

No way.

"Your lying," I say in disbelief.

His head shot up and he looked at me with eyes that made me flinch, "Your not lying,"

Cartman let out a humorless laugh, "Why would i lie about something like that?"

"But what about Wendy? I thought you were straight," i asked confused.

"Me and Wendy arent really together. We pretend to be so people dont know that we are gay. She is banging Red. We just pretend to be together." He said softly.

"What do you mean Kenny just shit on your feelings?" I asked.

Cartman laid back on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Ive known about my sexuality for years. Since i was like twelve. At fist i thought i had feelings for you, but then i realized i really had feeling for the poor bastard. I kept them to myself for years, Afraid it would ruin out friendship. Then he told me he was bi, and i thought, hey maybe now i have a chance!, But then about a year ago he told me he liked someone. My heart broke. He described the person and i knew it wasnt me. I felt betrayed. i knew i diddnt deserve to feel like that but i did. So i was cold to him and he was cold to me. he diddnt even care,"

I looked at him, "What if he it was you describing?"

Cartman let out another dry laugh, "I knew it wasnt me. I know im not the nicest person. and the person he described was like a saint. so i thought it was either you or butters. But im over it now..."

I shook my head, "No your not. If you were you would be his friend instead of being a total dick head to him,"

Cartman looked at me, "So what should i do?"

"Tell him your sorry. become his friend needs them Cartman. he is going through something none of us could ever understand. But i dont think hes ready for a relationship with you just yet,"

I wanted to help the fat boy, but i diddnt want even more competition for Kennys love. i already had stan and Craig, i couldnt afford top have another rival.

He looked at me and nodded. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

I stood up because it was getting awkward.

"Well im gonna go..." I say awkwardly.

"Okay," he said dejectedly.

I walked out of his room and left his house.

I sighed and walked home.

That was emotionally stressing and awkward.

_**Im sorry for being so long people!**_

_**I know i made Cartman not so bad... i just love him so much and i really ship Kenman along with Crenny and Stenny. im ok with K2.**_

_**But anyway. Cartman wont be a big threat so you dont have to worry about him being in the equation...**_

_**unless you WANT him in it then i guess ill add him...**_

_**But yeah im going to make a poll on my profile.**_

_**Kennyxstan\**_

_**KennyxKyle**_

_**KennyxCraig**_

_**Kennuxstanxcraigxkyle**_

_**maybe_ Kennyxcartman**_

_**kennyxcartmanxstanxcraigxkyle**_

_**u guys choose!**_

_**R&amp;R!**_

_**Dollhouse~Siyera**_


	4. Chapter 4

**No POV **

The next day started out just like the day before. Stan, Kyle and Craig showed up at Kennys house and stood on the porch as they listened to what was going on inside.

It wasnt as bad as the day before but it still diddnt sound good.

Stan sighed and looked at the other two with sad eyes.

"We realy have to do something about this guys..." he trailed off as the door swung open.

The three looked at the blond who had his hood down and had tears in his eyes. the blond froze when he saw the three teenage boys on his doorstep.

Stan thought he was suprised but noticed the fear in his eyes.

"w-what are you guys doing here?" he asked quitely.

Just then he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

"Close the damn door you worthless shit!" A angery voice yelled.

The three teens outside stood stock still, wide eyed, at the man towering over the tiny blond in front of them. He had a blunt in his mouth, his eyes were squinted with large bags underneith them, and his hair was greasy and tangled.

They noticed the kenny had froze and diddnt move in anyway except for his eyes which were now squeezed shut.

"Who the hell are these guys Kenny?" his father asked harshly.

"t-they are m-my friends d-d-dad," kenny barely got out.

"Friends? These little shits dont wanna be your friends. Get lost you damn trouble makers!' his father yelled the last part at the three outside.

Stan wanted to punch the man in the face, while Kyle looked like he was gona blow up but the person who spoke was craig.

"Excuse us, , but we would like to walk you son to school. You have no right to tell us not to, and you have no authority to talk to us in such a manner. If you do not like it go take it up with our parents, but i dont think they would trust the one with drugs on him over their own kids," Craig said staight faced.

The older man stared at him dumbfounded. Then with rage, "Ill do whatever the hell i want ta do on my own property, now you boys better leave 'fore i get my gun. And you get out of here too Kenny, but be home right after school, we've got some talkin ta do,"

he walked away and Kenny stepped out of the house shutting the door.

The blond had his back to the other three.

"Ken-" "Just... lets just go, okay?" He nteruppted.

he turned and walked past the followed reluctantly.

"Dude, since when do you talk with that?" Stan asked his fellow raven.

Craig shrgged, "I speak to adults the way that they usually speak to me, whether they do it at the time or not,"

Stan shook his head as they walked to school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kinny c-can i talk with you?" Eric Cartman stood at the blonds locker with everyone watching and wispering about what was going on with the two.

Kenny looked at him with a raised eyebrow suspitiously, "...mfft"

Cartman smiled and motioned for the blond to follow him.

Kyle and stan stood at their locker watchuing the blond follow the brunette.

"What do you thinks going on with those two?" Ztan asked the redhead.

Kyle looked at him. he ahdnt told Stan or Craig what Cartman had told him the day before, "Cartman use to love Kenny thats why he was so mean to him, but now hes saying sorry,"

Stans eyes widened and he galered at the two retreting teens.

"Dont worry, "Kyle said as if reading his mind "I dont think anything will happen, at most he'll just become another rival. Hell Kennys getting his own harem,"

Stan looked at his friend confused, "Whats a harem?"

Kyle shook his head, "Nothing, nothing"

**Kennys POV**

I followed Cartman to the boys bathroom were he scared off the boys inside so we would have privacy.

I diddnt really want to deal with his bullshit right now. Im still shaken up by what happened this morning.

Why did Craig have to do that? I know he meant well but now all thats gonna happen is im gonna get beat more. I diddnt want anything happening to them.

I looked at the big teen in front of me.

"Mfft?" i asked. what it would have translated to was , 'what?'

"I- i wanted to say that im sorry. For the way ive been treating you. Its not the nicest and im sorry.. i just... i was haveing probelms andi took them out on you," Eric said quickly.

Somehow he had been the only person besides my family who could understand me with my parka. Its probubly because we were so close in the past.

I raised an eye brow. I pulled my mouthpeice down and said the only words that i could say at the moment, "What the fuck?"

he rolled his eyes, "Im saying sorry you poor peice of shit,"

I studied him. He seemed to be sincere which was rare with him, then i smiled.

i diddnt notice the red tint in his cheeks as i said, "im sorry too. i only was rude because you were,"

he smield and hugged me to my suprise. i yelped in pain. He let go almost as fast as he grabbed me and looked at me with worry in his eyes, "Kinny? are you okay?"

i smiled making it seem like i was fine, "Yeah, you just suprised me is all,"

in reality a large bruise on my arm and stomach were acheing.

He diddnt seem to believe me but left the topic alone.

I put out my hand, "Friends?"

he smiled softly and took my hand and shook it saying, "Friends,"

i smiled back, "great! Just please dont show up at my house every morning like Stan Craig and Kyle do,"

he looked confuse but laughed with me anyway.

It was good to have my old friend back.

_**Hey guys im sorry for being so lonng... but on the bright side i have a good reason for the absence.**_

_**You see i was in a really bad car accident. **_

_**The doctors are suprised that im still alive. me my mom an my sister should have died. But my mom got out with only a few bruises and a cut on her hand, my older sister who was in the back seat (without hers seatbelt because shes stupid) got a broken nose though you cant realy tell. Shes lucky it wasnt worse.**_

_**And i got a huge gash in my head that ahd to get seven staples and four stitches, and theres something up with my leg, a bunch of bruises and a magical black eye, (it shows up out of nowhere then leaves then shows up again IDK!)**_

_**Of course i cant blame myself because the passenger seatbelt doesnt work and im lucky i wasnt sent through the windsheild.**_

_**but you know that was about... the monday the week before christmas?**_

_**I missed finals and a couldnt walk for days. It was crazy.**_

_**but im ok now, my staples were removed yesterday but im not able to run and it hurts to walk. **_

_**Im happy im alive to finish my stories!**_

_**anyway, ive gotten your reviews and i must say the four way, kind of harem, with kenny is pretty popular. And dont forget that i have a poll going on. please vote!**_

_**thanks for the favs and the follows and the reviews! please keep 'em comin'!**_

_**god bless this broken road~Siyera**_


End file.
